


Ending the Love War

by hiyamikari



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Ran and Yukina have obvious crushes on each other, but their pride doesn't let them confess to the other. To them, love is war; and whoever confesses emerges as the loser.But Sayo and Moca, with the agreement of the rest of Roselia and Afterglow, will put this pointless war to an end.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Ending the Love War

**Author's Note:**

> VI — Free Day
> 
> Hi, hi! I've just started watching Kaguya-sama: Love is War, and I got greatly inspired by Kaguya and Miyuki's rivalry! I recommend watching it!

The heavy atmosphere in the room can only be felt by the two vocalists. Their eyes are intently staring at the other, as if they were planning something...

This is only a group meeting in CiRCLE for their upcoming collaboration, is it not? With Moca and Sayo by their sides, can something possibly go wrong?

But unknown to Ran and Yukina, this is actually a set-up to get them to confess to each other. Both the rest of Afterglow and the rest of Roselia are tired of this, so they collectively agreed to sort it out. Their vocalists obviously like each other, why is it so hard for them to admit it already?

Their rivalry grows in everything, from simple things to their passion in singing... and now even in love?! They obviously like each other, but no way in hell are they willing to lose to this war called love.

"Alright. Minato-san, Mitake-san." says Sayo. "What type of song do you want to—"

"A love song." Yukina immediately says, wearing a smirk on her face. 

_If we sing a love song, Mitake-san would be all flustered as she sings such a song with me. It's a sign of her showing her love to me. And in the end of the song, she'll say to me, "Minato-san, I love you!". Fufufu... I've got everything planned._

As expected, Ran's face twists into that of embarrassment. No way, the older vocalist is up to something again. Ran HAS to stop them from singing a love song... but what? Wait.

Ran gives out a smirk of her own. "Love is quite overrated, don't you think? I think the concept of friendship much better."

_Minato-san will complain about the song being about friendship. She's in love with me, of course she'd be disappointed to sing that instead of a love song. Soon, she'll burst. "Mitake-san, I don't want to sing a friendship song with you because I... I love you!". Perfect._

"...Of course the both of you will suggest different things." Sayo lets out a frustrated sigh. "Aoba-san? Any thoughts?"

Moca could feel the gazes of the vocalists shift to her; it felt like they were gonna burn holes inside her. But Moca doesn't care at all, the only thing that matters is that she's going to make this war end. "How about a song with a story~? Y'know... friendship into love~? Oooooor we could do neither and cover one of HaroHapi's songs for fun~"

"WE ARE NOT COVERING HAROHAPI'S SONGS!" Ran and Yukina yell at the same time.

To Sayo, this is a serious matter. "Ahem." 

"..."

"Anyway. I think that Aoba-san's idea is brilliant. The first one. Let's say... a song about one struggling to confess their feelings to another, but it works in the end." 

A direct hit from Sayo to Ran and Yukina. Sayo _knows_ they'll both burst out, denying to sing a song that'll crush their pride. She expected this to be way harder than she thought, but it seems that she hit the bullseye rather quickly.

Ran and Yukina's eyes both widen in horror for a moment. There's absolutely _no_ way they're willing to sing such a song. They think that they might project their feelings into the song, which is the equivalent of... a love confession!

Yukina is quick to speak up. "Sayo, I don't think it's going to work."

_You're MY guitarist, right? Please just agree with the love song._

"Sorry, Sayo-san, but I'm agreeing with Minato-san." 

_Minato-san's got the upper hand here... Come on, Moca, say something!_

"Is there a reason why you are both disagreeing? It has both your ideas mashed into one, does it not?" Sayo maintains a straight face, but she knows she's about to land the finishing blow.

"W-Well...!" Ran tries to object, but she couldn't say anything. Yukina, on the other hand, remains dead silent.

Sayo lets out a gentle laugh at first, before her face turns dead serious. "Enough. Are you really letting your personal feelings get in the way of the band's progress? Be ashamed of yourselves, you are both acting like little children. Aoba-san, if you may?"

"Haaaaaai~!" Moca comes back with a plate of bitter melon and another plate with green peas. She puts the plated in front of Yukina and Ran respectively. "Say what you have to, or we'll force these in your mouth~"

"...What do we have to— Mmmmm?!" Yukina tries to play dumb, but it only results to a spoonful of bitter melons in her mouth.

Ran bursts out loud in laughter, but Sayo puts in a spoonful of green peas while she's laughing. 

"Swallow those, or we're calling off the collaboration." Sayo's so glad she brought Moca along with her, she wouldn't be able to fix this on her own.

With much disgust on their faces, the vocalists swallow their respective spoonfuls. 

"Now tell us how you feel about each other, unless you would like another spoon?"

"Ooooohhh~ Sayo-san is scary~"

Ran and Yukina glare at each other, _still_ not willing to say anything. If the other isn't confessing, then neither is she. But there's no way to get around this wall at all.

Yukina gives up, and her brows relax. She lipsyncs to Ran, _"Neither of us will lose if we confess at the same time."_

Ran stops glaring at the older girl, her face shifting to a soft smile. She lipsyncs back, _"Deal. On the count of three."_

One.

Two.

Three.

The vocalists yell at the top of their lungs, "I LOVE YOU!" 

"...We did it, Aoba-san." Sayo reaches out a hand to Moca, offering a handshake.

But handshakes aren't Moca's thing, so she gave Sayo's hand a gentle slap. "Fufufu~"

The raging war that is known as love has finally been put to an end. If you just put down your pride, love isn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of Bandori Rarepair Week, thank you so much for stopping by to read!
> 
> YukiRan is my favorite pairing of all time, so if you've enjoyed this... please do check out my YukiRan oneshot collection "The Bloom of the Rebellious Rose"!


End file.
